The Alternative Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack
by Gevaudan
Summary: If Peter Jackson had gone for pop....


Lord Of The Rings : The Alternative Soundtrack  
  
By Gevaudan  
  
Some thanks should probably go to Klael and his off key rendition of Kylie Minogue's `Can't get you out of my head.' He helped a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, the songs or the characters...I've credited them where I can but I can't always, so.... Drop me a line if you do know who wrote the song so that I can credit them. I'm not making any money from this...DON'T SUE ME!  
  
I tried to write a humour thing before and some people said in reviews that they'd fallen off their chairs. This also is in no way my fault...DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
***  
  
Character Themes  
  
Frodo's Theme : Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkel  
  
....I wish I was, homeward bound....  
  
Bilbo's Theme: Paperback Writer by The Beatles  
  
...Well I wanna be a Paperback Writer....  
  
Sam's Theme: (To the Tune of English Country Garden)  
  
...How many gentle flowers grow in a Hobbit Gaffer's garden....  
  
Aragorn's Theme: I'm a wanderer  
  
...`Cause I'm a wander, yeah, a wanderer,  
  
I roam around, around, around, around....  
  
OR  
  
I Just Can't Wait To Be King: Elton John and Tim Rice for The Lion King  
  
...Oh I just can't wait to be King,  
  
No one saying do this,  
  
No one saying be there,  
  
No one saying Stop that!  
  
No one saying See Hear!  
  
Free to run around all day  
  
Free to do it all my way...  
  
Boromir's Theme: Tubthumping by Chumbawumba  
  
...I get knocked down, but I get up again,  
  
You ain't never gonna keep me down...  
  
Legolas's Theme: Immortality by The Begees and Celine Dion  
  
....Immortality,  
  
I make my journey through eternity...  
  
Gimli's Theme: If I had a hammer by Handy Andy (or whoever did it first...)  
  
...If I had a hammer,  
  
I hammer in the morning,  
  
I'm hammer in the evening,  
  
All over this land...  
  
Arwen's Theme: Tapestry by Carole King  
  
*Can't remember the words but it seemed to be about sewing...which Arwen does*  
  
Merry and Pippin's Theme: I will go wherever you will go by The Calling  
  
....If I could   
  
Then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high  
  
Or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go....  
  
Eowyn's Theme: Don't Marry Her Have Me by The Beautiful South  
  
...How have to rule Gondor  
  
Take the kiddies to the park,  
  
Don't marry her,  
  
Have me...  
  
Saruman's Theme: Whiter Shade of Pale  
  
The title says it all...or at least it'll have to `cause I only ever played it on the recorder and I don't know the words...  
  
Shelob's Theme: Incy Wincy Spider  
  
Incy Wincy Spider,  
  
Climbing up the spout,  
  
Down come the rain,  
  
And washed the spider out,  
  
Out comes the sun,  
  
And dries up all the rain,  
  
So Incy Wincy Spider  
  
Climbs up the spout again.  
  
Sauron's Theme: Bright Eyes (recently by Stephen Gately...don't know the original)  
  
...Bright Eyes,  
  
Burning like fire...  
  
The Nazgul : Men In Black by Will Smith  
  
...Here come the men in black,  
  
Sauron's defenders....  
  
Faramir's Theme: I dreamed a Dream form Les Miserables  
  
I dreamed a dream in days gone by,  
  
When hope was high and life worth living,  
  
I dreamed that Boromir did die...  
  
Gandalf's Theme: (After the Two Towers) Same Old Brand New You by A1 (I think)  
  
...Another night another day,  
  
what can I say?  
  
You're still the same old brand new you...  
  
Gollums Theme: Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue  
  
...I just can't get you out of my head,  
  
Ring your power is all I think about....  
  
Event Background Music  
  
(What could be playing when various things happen...some with ...slightly ...um... adapted... words...)  
  
Rivendell: After the nine have pledged various deadly weapons in defence of a small circular object and the hobbits have got in the way.  
  
The Friends Theme by The Rembrants...  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
When the Ring starts to call,  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
When the steps start to fall,  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
`Cause you're there for me too....  
  
(Creepy mental picture of the all singing all dancing Fellowship of the ring...Elrond wearing his Matrix sunglasses and being a DJ...too scary...)  
  
As The Balrog Fall in Moria: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden  
  
...If you need to Crash then Crash and Burn   
  
You're not alone...  
  
Sam as he drowns in The Anduin: In Too Deep by Sum 41  
  
`Cause I'm in too deep,  
  
And I'm trying to keep,  
  
Up above in my head,  
  
Instead of going under.  
  
Mount Doom: In The End by Linkin Park  
  
We tried so hard  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
Aragorn, Eomer and Celeborn at the end the end of ROTK: We Three Kings  
  
...We three kings of Middle Earth are,  
  
One in a forest,  
  
One in a hall,  
  
One in a tower,  
  
With a white bower  
  
Married to Evenstar...  
  
Legolas, On the sea: Sailing word and music by Gavin Sutherland.  
  
....Sailing, I am I sailing,  
  
Home again, `cross the sea,  
  
Sailing, I am sailing,  
  
To be near you,  
  
To be free....   
  
Frodo about Galadriel's gift : Catch A Falling Star  
  
...Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,  
  
Never let it fade away,  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket.  
  
Save it for a rainy day....  
  
Denethor to Farmir in Minas Tirith: Burn Baby Burn by Ash.  
  
...almost to the point of no return,  
  
Everything will burn baby burn.  
  
Look into these tired eyes,  
  
Seeing something you don't recognise....  
  
Minas Tirth and the Orcs: We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel  
  
...We didn't start the fire,  
  
It was always burning...  
  
Bridge of Khazad Dum: Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel.  
  
...Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will lay me down....  
  
Gollum to the ring: To the tune of `You Are My Sunshine'  
  
...you are my precioussss,  
  
My only precioussss  
  
You make me happy,  
  
When sky's are grey,  
  
You'll never know dear,  
  
How much I love you,  
  
Please don't take my precioussss away.  
  
Frodo in Moria: With a Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles  
  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
  
Boromir's Death: I Ain't Down Yet from The Unsinkable Molly Brown  
  
Another I don't know the words but seemed to fit....  
  
Gimli to Legolas: Getting to Know You from The King and I  
  
....Getting to know you,  
  
Getting to know all about you,  
  
Getting to like you,  
  
Getting to hope you like me...  
  
That's it for now but I'll update as I think of more... Please R+R or email your comments to [1]gevaudan@another.com   
  
  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:gevaudan@another.com 


End file.
